


No Evil Thing Will (Love You Like I Do)

by kryptonianmenace



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Carlos knew his soulmate wasn’t on the Isle of the Lost. It made sense. Plenty of Isle kids had soulmates off the Isle. It was just how life was. They were never going to meet their soulmates, because they were never going to get off the Isle.That didn’t mean he didn’t like to stare at the compass on his wrist, staring at it, wondering where it led.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	No Evil Thing Will (Love You Like I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to my friend Anna.
> 
> Mal and Uma are only mentioned, not actively in this fic so if you came here for that, sorry.

Carlos knew his soulmate wasn’t on the Isle of the Lost. It made sense. After all, there were how many people in the world? And he expected his soulmate to be on the same small island as him? He wasn’t as lucky as Mal and Uma, as much as they claimed to hate each other. Plenty of Isle kids had soulmates off the Isle. It was just how life was. They were never going to meet their soulmates, because they were never going to get off the Isle.

That didn’t mean he didn’t like to stare at the compass on his wrist, staring at it, wondering where it led. Wondering what it was like to have it point directly to the person he clasped hands with.

He asked Mal once, but she just scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes and complained about what Uma had done that day.

* * *

And then he was summoned to Auradon. He was getting to leave the Isle.

* * *

He didn’t think to check his compass, he was so caught up in the hectic energy of being welcomed to Auradon. It wasn’t until he was in his room at night that he checked again, and for once the compass had moved, just ever so slightly.

* * *

He noticed it first when Ben spoke to him to offer to help him practice for tourney, but he thought it might have been a fluke, or Ben was just in the way.

But then his sleeve slipped when he held Dude for the first time. His compass was once again pointed straight at Ben.

* * *

“Guys, I think I found my soulmate and I’m freaking out,” Carlos said once he had gathered his friends in his room.

Jay lit up. “Carlos, that’s awesome! I know how much that means to you!”

“No, it’s bad, it’s really, really bad,” Carlos said.

“How is it bad?” Mal asked, raising an eyebrow in consideration.

“It’s Ben.”

“Are you sure?” Evie asked.

“It’s been pointed straight at him every time we talk,” Carlos said.

Mal was quiet for a bit before she finally spoke. “We can use this.”

* * *

“Ben,” Carlos said. “We need to talk. In private.”

“What’s up?” Ben asked, moving away from Audrey to speak to Carlos.

Carlos hesitated.

“Carlos?”

“I… I need to see your compass. It’s important,” Carlos finally managed to get out.

Realization dawned on Ben as his eyes widened. Slowly he rolled up his sleeve to show his wrist. Carlos did the same as his breath hitched. The arrows pointed directly at each other.

Audrey gasped as she looked over to see what the fuss was about.

“You have to be kidding,” she whispered.

Ben looked up with a timid smile.

“I guess my hunch that some of the Isle kids had soulmates in Auradon was right, huh?” he said with a laugh.

Carlos laughed hesitantly. 

Audrey quickly wiped away a tear as she moved to congratulate the two.

“I hope your soulmate bond is a happy one,” she said.

“Thank you,” Carlos said, pulling his wrist to his chest awkwardly.

* * *

Carlos and Ben didn’t start off with dates, but they did start having lunch alone together, which to Carlos was close enough.

“So, you said you had a hunch that us VKs had soulmates in Auradon?” Carlos asked.

Ben smiled. “I figured, the world is a big place, you all are bound to have soulmates from all over. That’s part of why I started to bring over the villain kids, among plenty of other reasons.”

“What are the other reasons?” Carlos asked.

“Well, for starters, you deserve the same opportunities as those of us here in Auradon. Plus, I did some research into the Isle’s conditions, and they’re just… they’re unfit for anyone, and I want to eventually rework them, but I want input from former residents first, and for that to happen, I need more VKs living here and working with me,” Ben said.

* * *

“Mal’s soulmate is back on the Isle,” Carlos said, stealing food off of Ben’s plate.

“We’ll have to bring them over with the next wave of students,” Ben said, retaliating by stealing food off of Carlos’ plate. 

Carlos snorted. “Good luck dealing with those two. Mal and Uma are a menace when they fight, and they’re constantly fighting.”

“Do they have a bad soulmate bond?” Ben asked.

Carlos shrugged. “Not really? They just ended up as rivals. They work well together when they need to, but when they were little, they got into a lot of arguments, and they both hold grudges. I think they have potential to have a great bond, but they need to work past their differences first.”

“Ooo, are we talking about Mal and Uma?” Evie asked as she sat herself down at the table and joined the conversation. “You know Mal will get mad that you’re talking about her behind her back.”

“She’s a big girl, she can handle it,” Carlos said.

“Uma’s the head of the rival gang on the Isle, and our biggest enemies. She’s the only one Mal respects enough to recognize as a rival, which proves that Mal values their bond, even if she says she doesn’t,” Evie said to Ben.

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Gangs?”

Carlos grinned. “Ben, we were raised by villains. What did you expect?”

Ben was silent for a moment. “Okay, fair point.”

“Technically, Uma’s gang calls themselves pirates,” Carlos added.

Ben perked up. “Oh, I’ve spent time with pirates. Captain Elizabeth Swann, specifically!”

“Wait, back up, what?” Evie asked.

Ben shrugged. “Yeah, officially, if anyone asks, I was sick with something, I don’t remember the official story, but when I was thirteen, I ran away and lived with pirates for a few months. That’s how I learned the fuck word.”

Carlos coughed into the water he was drinking as he laughed at Ben’s last sentence.

Evie laughed as well. “You can just say ‘fuck,’ you know.”

“Ah, but comedic timing, my good friend,” Ben said. “I also learned that from the pirates,” he added with a wink.

“Ben, what the fuck?” Carlos asked once he gained control of his coughing.

* * *

“I don’t think I can go through with the plan,” Carlos said.

Mal, Evie, and Jay all remained silent as they looked to the floor.

“We’ve been getting to know Ben better and he has really good ideas to actually improve the Isle. And I don’t want to go back,” Carlos continued.

“What about our parents?” Jay asked.

“How are they gonna get to us?” Evie asked.

“What if they do, though?” Mal asked.

They all went silent once more.

“We’re in Auradon. They stopped them once, they can stop them again,” Jay said.

“Then it’s settled. We’re not doing the plan anymore,” Mal said.

* * *

It was Family Day at Auradon Prep and the four were trying to put the disastrous video call behind them.

Ben beckoned Carlos over.

“Carlos, I want you to meet my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Carlos de Vil. My… Well, my soulmate.”

Belle and Adam’s eyes widened.

“Oh. Oh, honey, you didn’t tell us you had found your soulmate,” Belle said.

“We found out a while ago and wanted to wait to tell people until we had gotten to know each other better,” Ben said.

Carlos let out a shy smile. “Um, hi. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Carlos,” Belle said. “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

“I actually came here with my friends,” Carlos said, gesturing back at Mal, Evie, and Jay in the distance.

“They can join us, too,” Adam said. “And how about a game of croquet?”

* * *

The day turned sour quickly when Queen Leah saw Mal and caused a scene.

* * *

“The plan is back on,” Mal said later that day.

None of them disagreed.

* * *

Jane grabbed the wand before Carlos could. It came as a shock to everyone. The wand didn’t react when Carlos grabbed it from her, since he didn’t have magic in him. But it was too late, the barrier was already broken, and Maleficent showed up.

It ended up being the strength of all four VKs standing as one taking down Maleficent, Mal’s magic taking the lead and turning Maleficent into a lizard.

* * *

Afterwards, Ben made sure to speak with Carlos alone.

“For the record, whatever you had planned to do with the wand, I won’t hold it against you,” Ben said.

Carlos looked down at the ring Ben had given him and fidgeted with it.

“Even if we were originally gonna give it to our parents?” Carlos asked.

“You were scared. I don’t blame you for that. Ultimately, you chose good,” Ben said. “That’s what’s important.”

“Alright,” Carlos said.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I sneak in my crack headcanon about Ben living with pirates? I did.  
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
